The Twelfth Doctor: Liam Dyrden
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: Here I go again! (Liam Charlie Alex AWESOME) (Doctor Who Liam Perfect) (Doctor Who Liam Charlie The next Doctor Who pair) Add Alex and you get EVERYHTING THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD. -Matt Smith Doctor is dead, but he wasn't the last Gallifreyan. There was another one out there running around. Expect spoilers as you would on Tumblr.


The 12th Doctor: Liam Dyrden

Liam. Charlie. Alex.

They need to be he next Doctor Who triplet. This is based off of a comment on a littledredge video that suggests them being in a fanfiction. :D being a fanfic writer, I read this and was like, "...Holy shit, I want to write that..."

But, like most things, I have no plan for this. I'm just going to write and see where it takes me. :D Hopefully you'll read this and think it's worthy of some type of attention.

Anyway, I'll shut up now and just start writing.

Btw, I have no idea what's going to happen in the real Doctor Who so I'm going to make all of this up. I mean. Well. Most of it. You'll see. Expect spoilers as you would on Tumblr.

CHAPTER ONE: The Death Of The Doctor

"No-" then he was shot.

He began to glow.

He was shot again.

The Doctor fell down.

The Doctor was dead.

Amy Pond, Rory Pond, and River Song all stood, shocked. Then Amy screamed and ran to the fallen vigilante. Rory was still too shocked to do anything. That was the Doctor, the /last/ Doctor, he flew around in the old yet new big and blue box. He wore bow ties and fezzes. He had a sonic screwdriver that glowed a neon green when activated. He was insane.

And everybody loved him. Once someone met him, they wanted to impress him and they would do anything for him. They would always expect the same from him, yet were never surprised when he never fell through. He would always do something so incredibly /stupid/.

Like dying.

Rory finally came back to reality and went to his wife who hovered over the dead body of the Doctor. The nameless Doctor. The Gallifreyan. The Timelord.

River Song said the sensible thing that no one else seemed to want to acknowledge. They had to burn him.

Rory sat down and watched his wife and his dead friend. Amy stood in the water, her face so serene that Rory knew not to talk to her then.

Then Rory felt a tap on his back. He turned and looked at whoever tapped him. A man in his twenties stood there, bent over, looking at Rory.

"Who are you?" Rory asked, his voice cracked from disuse.

"I'm The Doctor," the man with hair that impossibly stood on end said.

Rory, used to people being strange and odd things actually being true, stood up and yelled to his companions, "Aaamy! River!"

River turned to him and pulled her gun at the man. Amy took a second more and turned to her husband.

"What is it Rory?" she asked, tired of waiting.

The so-called-Doctor held up his hands and backed away at the gun pointed to him, "Woah! Woah! Now then! No need for those things, 'eh!" He had a slightly Scottish-tinted accent.

"Why are you here," River asked without question in her voice.

"Why do you find it so difficult to believe I'm the Doctor?! And who's that person out there? You know," he pulled out a TARDIS-blue envelope, "I think this might've gone to the wrong person or perhaps I came at the wrong time-"

"Where'd you get that?" Rory asked, pulling out his own. Amy, who had joined her group by then, pulled out hers. River did as well.

"Oh look, we match!" the new comer said.

River looked at all of their envelopes, "They're numbered, look."

"Mm, probably who he liked the best or trusted the most," the 'Doctor' said with a laugh.

"Then why would you have number one?! Have you ever met him?!" Amy demanded.

"Well, no, I don't even know who sent this to me," he said, flipping his over, "but I feel like I've seen this design before," he gestured to the front of the envelope which looked like the TARDIS, "brings back nostalgia." He looked up at them. "So, tell me why I'm here. Who is he out on that boat first?"

"That's the Doctor," Amy, Rory and River said at once.

The 'Doctor' pushed up his square glasses, "But, I'm the Doctor." He pulled out a thing from his jacket. On closer inspection, it was a Sonic Screwdriver, the only difference from his and the /real/ Doctor's was the color.

River looked at it and then up to the man, "Who are you?"

He smiled, "I'm the Doctor! We've been over this!"

"Doctor Who?!" Rory asked, flabbergasted.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, I'd have a lot of nickels!" he said.

"It would be easier if you had a different name because he, out there," Rory gestured to the /real/ Doctor, "is called the Doctor."

The new man threw up his hands, "What's your name?"

Rory said, "Rory bu-"

"How would you like it if I called you Bill?" the 'Doctor' questioned.

"I- no-"

"See! Okay, my name is Doctor, have we got that clear? Now, since you're going to ask this anyway, I'm from Gallifrey, I'm the last Timelord in existence, all my race is dead! To put it in plain words, I'm an alien! I've two hearts! I'm really old too, I'm almost on my last regeneration, I think I've two or three more in me now.

"Is that clear enough for you?!" the Doctor said.

No one said anything.

Then, "He's a Timelord,"

"He brought about the death of his kind,"

"He's the Doctor,"

"He's got a Sonic Screwdriver,"

"He's got two hearts,"

Then, "The was the last one."

Doctor was stunned into silence, "I wasn't the last?" The trio shook their heads.

"But now you are so what does it matter?" Amy asked, "The other Doctor, my imaginary friend from childhood, he's dead. The raggedy doctor. He's dead," Rory held onto Amy as she cried into his arm


End file.
